sotpfandomcom-20200215-history
DOS-class supercruiser
|buildtime = 54 |uses = 45 |hull = 2000 |armor = 5 |shields = 7000 |antimatter = 235 |experience = 30 |weapon1 = Energy Projector |damage.weapon1 = 5500 |cooldown.weapon1 = 12.5 seconds |note = Overdrive Energy Capacitors Elusive Shadow Faithful Vanguard |desc = Divine. Ordained. Salvation. Equipped with a Forerunner targeting computer, the DOS rains hell upon targets from incredible range, even being able to target UNSC SMACs without entering their range. As a side effect of this incredible range however, the DOS has sub-par longevity for a ship of its size.}} Overview When you want to destroy powerful enemy vessels as quickly as possible, the DOS-class is the best option available to you boasting the longest range, most dangerous and fastest recharging weapon in the Covenant. Essentially a counterpart of the ''Artemis''-class, the DOS is more specialized as an artillery vessel, rather than doubling as a knife-fighting warship. History During the Human-Covenant War, these ships were almost never destroyed entirely thanks to their incredible Energy Projectors that were capable of taking down almost anything that tried to get into weapons range. An interesting side of effect of these vessels was the commanders in charge were known to get extremely large egos as their kill counts rose, the resulting overconfidence is accredited as the main factor in the destruction of these vessels. The most famous case of these vessels was during the Fall of Reach, where one led the invasion fleets against the UNSC defenders of the planet. In that case, it used hit-and-fade tactics to avoid fire from the SMAC Platforms while taking them out. In fact, it was so powerful it even destroyed the supercarrier Trafalgar in a few shots, before succumbing to the quick-thinking of Captain Keyes and the modified ''Halcyon''-class cruiser Pillar of Autumn. Weapons and Tactical Usage Due to DOS-class' being equipped with light defensive systems and armed only with Energy Projectors, these ships must stay out of the main fighting and covered by CAR-class frigates to protect them from strikecraft. You should use these ships for selective firing, such as targeting enemy Titans and rival capital ships. Interesting to note, these ships are one of the few warships to outrange UNSC SMAC stations, allowing the DOS-class to destroy them without taking any damage. Changelog 0.75 *Changed the model and texture to the now-obsolete CAR-class frigate *Reduced supply by 5 *Reduced hull strength by 2000 *Removed 'Test of Faith' ability *Increased armor by 1 *Increased shields by 3600 *Added 'Overdrive Energy Capacitors' ability. *Changed the name of 'Focus Fire' ability to 'Faithful Vanguard'. * Trivia *The supercruiser had two placeholder models before it was finally given a new one - a modified version of the old DDS-class model and the same model as the CAR-class. The former was used in releases from 0.56 and before, and the latter was used in 0.75 and 0.75.1 *Ironically, the supercruiser did indeed have a replacement model made up for it at one point. Gallery Adjudicator ClassCov.png|The old Adjudicator (DOS-class) model CAR ClassCov.png|The model used in 0.75 and 0.75.1, identical to the old CAR-class model DOS.jpg|A Warfleet-styled fact sheet of the DOS. Canon Reference *Covenant Supercruiser (halopedia) See also Category:Covenant ships Category:Covenant Category:Capital Ships